Party Games
by ElementsOfSapphire
Summary: My first Ashes to Ashes story! Shaz and Chris have an idea for some engagement party fun, but with the Guv around, will all turn out as they hoped- Or expected? [Rated T for language, but probably more K]
**_DISCLAIMER:_ The following story was written entirely for entertainment purposes. I do not own the rights to _Ashes to Ashes_ , the characters, the settings- any of it. All rights and ownership are to Kudos, Monastic and the BBC. I am using them purely on a fan basis; not for money. The story may be taken down instantaneously if it should be desired, and I hope that I have not breached any regulations. I am simply a fangirl who believes this world needs more _Ashes to Ashes_ in it! Thank you :)**

* * *

 **~ Party Games ~**

* * *

 _Announcing Shaz & Chris' ENGAGEMENT PARTY!_

 _All who read this are welcomed to celebrate with us on Friday, 8th July at 7.30pm._

 _Meet us at Luigi's!_

 _We look forward to seeing those who come!_

Gene Hunt swirled round as he finished reading the notice, which had been stuck, lopsided, to the back of the department's door. Scanning the team, he eventually spotted Shaz, just leaving through to the kitchenette.

"Granger! A word!"

The young officer, hands brandishing an array of cups, made her way sulkily to the Guv. His gloved hand pointed accusingly at the innocent A4 sheet hung on the door.

"What's this?" he demanded, thudding the aforementioned item. Shaz simply shrugged, nonplussed.

"So everyone can see it, Guv. Not a party if your friends ain't there, is it, Sir?" Shaz reasoned, but he remained unmoved. Rather, a stocky finger jabbed once again at the paper, threatening to crease one of the corners. Shaz winced at the thought of trying to write it out as smart again, knowing the time it had taken her the night before.

"But what's it doing on _my_ door?" he barked, unfazed by her wincing. "You want to hang decks up, you check with the Guv in future, right?"

Shaz wasn't sure if her superior was serious, but after a small while, the ghost of a smile appeared at his lips, and she could but return the gesture. Aware of his ways by this point, she knew that acknowledging the poster's existence was the Guv's way of gladly accepting the invitation, but keeping up appearances at the same time.

"Actually, Guv," she said awkwardly, fiddling with the sleeves of her uniform, "as everyone's here, do you mind if I say a few words? Chris wouldn't do it because he's too shy, the idiot... so it's like fallen upon me."

Gene answered through his nod, and stepped aside to give Shaz the central spot at the top of the office. Grateful, she cleared her throat, and prepared to consult the congregation in its whole.

"Hello?" she tried, but no one turned around. Slightly louder, she tried again, "Alright...?" but received a similar response, this time just managing to gain the attention of Alex Drake.

Suddenly a loud whistle pierced the ears of all in the room, forcing all to squint as the noise rippled through them. Eleven pairs of eyes instantly turned to face the Guv, standing proud ahead of his pride. "Listen up, or I'll report the lot of you for not obeying the Guv's orders."

The department's attention received, the Guv nodded, gestured to Shaz, and walked away to stand beside Drake's desk.

"So as you know, Chris and I are throwing a party, and well, we've come up with a right cute idea." Shaz began, and gestured to her fiancé to join her. "Baby, bring the box over, yeah?"

Walking over, Chris plonked a small box onto the table beside the door. Wrapped in sparkling paper, it was clearly an old tissue box, with the slit in the top not covered over. Chris laced his hand with Shaz's as he came to perch on the same table.

"The idea is that over the next week, everyone can write on one of these, anonymously."

Diving into her pocket with her free hand, Shaz pulled out a folded piece of paper and lifted it for everyone to see. A stack of similar sized paper was sat on top of the box itself. She folded the paper smaller again, and pushed the little letter inside the box, gesturing for Chris to do the same with the piece he'd claimed from his own pocket. Her grin was evident as she saw the little note he held was double-sided. "Just write what you love about someone else, and shove it in. Don't have to include names- just sentiments. Then, after dinner, we'll read from the cards while everyone tries to work out who's written about who. They don't have to work with us, either- so if you got someone at home and want to write something cute about them, add that, too."

"Hopefully bring some smiles." Chris added with his own beam.

The wave of expressions was relatively consistent. Alex was smitten, Keats appeared in awe- even Ray couldn't hide his smile. Only one set of eyes rolled as leather glove met brow.

"That's a wonderful idea, Shaz." Alex nodded, pointing aimlessly towards the box. "Spreading love on such an occasion; I'm glad to see some emotion in this department at last."

Her last statement was evidently directed to her Guv, who raised an eyebrow in response. _Isn't one couple enough for this station, Drake?_

"Load of sop-" came another voice, but before Ray could continue, a louder voice growled above his own as a figure stepped aside to loom above him.

"Raymondo, I agree with you." said Gene, planting a firm hand upon his shoulder. "Absolute sop."

Ray edged uncomfortably, and the entire department looked to him curiously.

"Hold up, Guv. I was saying that its a load of sop... but a right sweet idea. Gives us a chance to say what we can't; right?"

"Mr Carling," grinned Alex, her face not the only one conveying slight surprise. "I never knew you had a romantic side."

"Been working around you for too long, Boss." he replied, turning red. Embarrassed, he turned his attention back to the case notes before him, and tried his hardest to ignore the burning from his colleague's eyes as they stared on, somewhat startled.

"If any of you soppy rabbits want me, I'll be in my office." Gene boomed, marching his way to his office. Pulling his gloves off with his teeth, he turned at the door to add: "Which is a sop free zone. Now work!"

* * *

Ray was the first to put in a note. In his attempt to be discreet, he'd knocked the box to the floor, but was relieved to find all eyes were still locked onto the Guv's door. From inside, the muffled accusations of an argument leaked out, and as Drake punched open the door, Ray used the opportunity to sneak away quietly from the box, unnoticed. His reputation was already on the line from his little statement the previous day- he didn't have the luxury of being able to be spotted.

Several of the other DC's and DS's pushed little notes in the following few days, but none gained second glances. Most were married, and so it was of no interest to the others as to who they may have been writing about. As it stood, two days before the party, only Big T's note served to be of any serious interest.

That was, of course, until Alex Drake rose from her desk, crossed the room, and poked _two_ of the notes through the slit. With a knowing grin, she turned smugly on her heels to the chorus of 'oohs' from her comrades. She'd known that two notes would have caused a commotion, and on her return to her desk, she nodded to Gene through his office door, who blushed from being caught snooping.

Suddenly rumors were flying. Was Alex Drake dating? Why two notes? Was she interested in two of them? Was it the Guv she'd written for?- Surely not; they could barely be together two minutes before an argument would commence. What about Ray? Was that why he was turning soppy? Anxious for answers, suddenly the entirety of the department was itching for the party to begin.

However, if any had stayed after hours, their interest would have been more than piqued. A man, leaving for the evening, waltzed over to the box. He stood there some moments, evidently contemplating whether to push a note through, but eventually the gloved hand shoved the paper in, and with the squeak of their boots, was gone through the door.

The morning of the party soon arrived, and no sooner had the department settled, did Chris use his break to waltz around the many people with the box, encouraging any last minute entries. He didn't bother to knock on the Guv's door- not _just_ because he knew the Guv wouldn't want to write a 'soppy letter', but because he knew his _Boss_ was also in the office, and didn't fancy walking in on one of their 'debates'.

Alex, however, was sat in companionable silence as the pair poured over case notes, enjoying the quiet the little office provided away from the cacophony of the main domain of their department. She glanced round in time to see Chris thrust the box under the nose of Viv, who took a small note and plonked it into the box. The DC beamed with delight.

"Do you _really_ not have anything to put in there, Guv?" Alex said with a smirk, but Gene didn't bother to raise his head from the many sheets of paper before him.

"No, Bols. I'm divorced, remember."

"But there's no one else? You seriously don't have any desire what-so-ever to pop a name in the box; anything at all?"

Gene, bothered by the distraction of Alex's muttering, glanced up at his DI before taking a swig from the bottle of whiskey standing innocently on his desk.

"Gene Hunt does not do lovey-smush. End of." he pouted, and returned his attention to the case notes.

Unfazed, and bored, Alex lent closer across the desk, flicking the pen calmly from Gene's grasp. He scowled upwards, and was surprised to find Alex sitting so close.

"Not even after I let you stamp my bum?" she said with a grin, "Not even after Edgehampton?"

Gene shrugged, and pushed the whiskey bottle towards Drake.

"No, Lady Bols." he said as she took a swig, and passed the bottle back, "I'm the lone wolf."

His smile was gentle-not sarcastic- as he lent back in his chair and took one of the papers with him. Alex, too, grinned, and sat back herself, chewing on the end of the pen she'd skillfully nicked from her superior officer.

The box wasn't mentioned again for the rest of the day.

Half six came, and seeing as the team had successfully cracked the case, Gene Hunt permitted his department to finish early for the day to get ready for the evening party. Not bothering to go home, he used his office as his changing room and dressed himself in a new, ironed suit. From his desk draw, he plucked his best tie and fastened it around his neck. He left five minutes later, knowing the party was only the easy distance of twenty paces across the road.

As he left his office, a sense of dread began to fill his boots.

 _I've made a terrible, terrible mistake._

* * *

In her flat above, Alex could hear the last minute preparations and hurried orders between Chris, Shaz and Luigi as they established the room to accommodate the many guests they expected. Mentions of the box drifted through the floor boards, and as she dried her hair, she couldn't help but to wonder who Keats' little letter had been addressed to. She had seen him pass it to Chris earlier, but she hadn't a clue about his life beyond the walls of the station- whether he had a wife, family, children. He seemed, to her, to be contently fixated with doing his job; but she wasn't entirely sure what his job actually was. Was it his duty to D&C, or was it to bring down Gene Hunt?

Hair dry, Alex hadn't a clue what to wear. Gene's answer to that she could predict; he'd suggest the most risque outfit she owned but somehow she knew that a certain Mr Keats may have something to say about that. Not that she cared, really. Thumbing through the hangers, she finally decided on a black, off the shoulder number. It was modest enough, but relatively short and somehow she knew before he'd even seen it, Gene Hunt would more than approve.

When her make-up was finished and her hair well groomed, she concluded to walk down early to give a hand.

 _I wonder what they'll all make of two notes._

* * *

When Gene arrived at the door to Luigi's, he was just in time to aid Chris down the stairs with a huge cake platter, lavished with sweet treats and scrumptious delights alike.

"From Shaz's mum," Chris explained as they waddled precariously down the steps. "Not sure where we'll fit it with Luigi's grub everywhere."

The aforementioned Italian could but sigh when they entered the little restaurant, and Gene could understand why. Almost every surface was covered with Luigi's own offerings; mini steak and chips pizzas, huge containers of bolognese with little plastic bowls beside and sea food surprises were among the vast array.

"Signor Skelton, where do you expect us to put this now?!" he exclaimed, glancing anxiously around the compact room.

"What about over there," Chris suggested, pointing at the tiny gap remaining on the 'pudding table'. "We'll have to do some shuffling though."

"On it, lover." Shaz called fondly, and scuttled over from behind the bar to make some space on the mentioned table. When the little congregation had drifted away, and began to work frantically against the clock, Gene felt a glass tap against his elbow. He turned to find Alex Drake, with a champagne glass held out to him. His eyes swooped over her outfit appreciatively and she could feel her cheeks as they blushed a little.

"Looking good, Lady Bols." he said as way of compliment, and as she regarded his own, pristine suit, she smiled back.

"Not bad yourself, _Guv."_ Alex grinned, a mischievous edge claiming her. "Tell me, is there any reason you've dressed up for tonight?"

He paled in embarrassment. "A new suit isn't dressing up." he clarified, and took a large swig from the drink she'd handed him. She took his elbow in hers.

"Isn't it sweet, all this preparation," Alex began, pointing at the little dove paper-chains decking the room. "I did this once, a long time ago. Big party, everyone I loved turned up to wish the future Mr and Mrs Drake well." She took a swig from her drink. "Load of good that was, eh. Couple of months after my little Molly was born, it was 'bye bye Alex'."

Gene saw the resentment in her eyes as she surveyed the room, watching the trio by the pudding table as they struggled on.

"We didn't have any of this pre-wedding crap." Gene began, and Alex started at the sound of his voice, having not expected Gene to react. "No, no. It was Mr & Mrs Hunt at the registry office, two days off service and then _boom,_ I was back on the beat again. Didn't have the money or the time for any of this, poor woman." he said glumly. Alex rubbed his elbow fondly, and bequeathed him a comforting smile. He shrugged regardless. "Found out she'd been bed hoping with one of the superior officers she'd met at a do once. I don't need no sympathy, Bols."

"It wasn't sympathy." she clarified, "friends can rub people's arms for many reasons. It doesn't have to be sympathy."

Gene scowled her way, but his smile defied himself. Glancing around the room at the sound of cheers, he first noticed the pudding table, lavished with treats and balancing well. Then he noticed his DS as he entered through the restaurant's door, arm in arm with a pleasant looking lady. She had short ginger locks and glowing red cheeks, and as they walked to the bar to call Luigi over, Gene prodded Alex's shoulder and pointed discreetly in the couple's direction.

"Ay up, Bols. Looks like Raymondo's pulled." he said with a smirk, but Drake was squinting.

"Isn't that Cherry from the Kitchen?" she inquired, and as the lady turned to wave at them, her theory was proved. She waved back fondly as she continued, "Well I never, she must be his muse."

"His what?"

"Oh never mind, Guv. I'm going to mingle." Alex declared, and taking his relatively full glass and swapping it with her own, empty one, she wandered off in their direction. "Get us some gossip!" she whispered with a wink over her shoulder, and the Guv's eyes rolled so high, he saw nothing but eyelid.

"Alright, everyone!" Shaz called above the cacophony of music and voices, "take seats because we're doing the cards now!"

Suddenly the hubbub was controlled, and the guests spotted themselves in various spaces around the room. Alex, still talking with the lovely Cherry, and the increasingly-red-faced Ray, had remained on her perch with them at the bar; Shaz's family had taken a table to the left, whilst Chris' took a table to the right. Gene stood in conversation with Viv, a few metres from Chris and Shaz, and ended his sentence as the room quietened down. He didn't like being so close to the front.

Both standing, Chris passed Shaz the box, and she pulled out the first note and handed it back to him. He unfolded it, cleared his throat, and began to read. It was double sided, and wasn't anonymous at all.

 _"I love you, Shazza,"_ he began to read, and a mumble of 'its Chris's' filled the room. He waited for the voices to die down before he continued, his hands shaking nervously. _"I love you, Shazza. I never thought, three years ago when we met, that you'd ever be my wife, but today we're yet another step closer. I'll never forget when you told me 'brill' when I asked for your hand, as you made me the happiest man alive."_ He smiled at her fondly. _"I'll try my hardest to make your life as happy as you've made mine. My only regret is that I never met you sooner- you're the only girl for me."_

Chris finished to applause from the keen audience, and when he turned his nervous glances to Shaz, he saw there were tears in her eyes.

"Love you too, baby." she breathed, and placed a delicate kiss on his cheek. Even Gene smiled a little, but checked himself to a straight face almost immediately, glancing round to make sure no one had seen. Only Alex Drake gave him a knowing, raised eyebrow.

"Right, um, next." Chris declared, and plucked out a note for Shaz to read.

 _"Babe. I thought you were fit from the first slice of cake you ever gave me. I'm not good at this sop, but I know a good woman when I see one. And I saw one the day you gave me extra custard on my apple pie. You're the cherry on top of my bun."_

The crowd broke into mutterings as they applauded, but as half the room were police officers, most had figured out the anonymous message in seconds. There had been mentions of food and rather dinosaur appreciations- and to top it, Ray was as red as a beetroot. The whole room knew it had been from the DS before the next note had been read, and Alex tapped him on the shoulder as way of showing her pride in him for expressing emotions. His blush became even deeper.

"This one's quite short." Chris stated as he unfolded the paper, checking both sides to make sure he hadn't missed anything. "It says, _"I miss you, and I l will always love you, Mols. I will come back to you one day, my beautiful little girl."_

Alex took a long swig from her drink, trying to hide her tears that threatened to fall with the glass. The applause was slow as everyone struggled to figure out who the letter had been from, and who it had been addressed to. Only Gene Hunt knew who it had came from, and thought it best not to make eye contact with his DI when he saw that her cheeks were flushing with contained emotion. He'd heard her mentioning the name before, but had never quite known who 'Molly' was. He vowed to ask her one day.

Chris and Shaz continued to alternate reading the little letters to the swamps of cheers and mutterings, reading the variety which extended between explicit suggestions and sweet little messages between husbands and wives.

With only a few left in the box, Chris cleared his voice to read the one is his hand. The handwriting was small and neat, and each line appeared to contain the same amount of words as the next, to an eerie accuracy.

"Right, ah... This one's a bit..." Chris frowned, but at the jeers of those around, continued. _"All that follow their boss are blinded by a false light of love."_

No cheers came up this time, instead an awkward silence filled the room. Some eyes turned to Gene, who quickly raised his hands in defense. It was Viv who thought of it first.

"I bet the sender is the bloke that isn't here, Guv," he whispered, as Gene glanced around before nodding slowly in agreement. Alex caught his expression, as did Chris and Ray, and all knew without a word, who had sent the implication. "Keats." Viv announced, expressionless.

Eventually there were only two remaining in the box, and Alex was beginning to look uncomfortable. The last three, including Shaz's, had brought the atmosphere back up from awkward to an adoring one, with applause and 'awwhs' filling the room after each little letter. Viv blushed much as Ray had as his was read, especially when many began to cotton on that he was speaking of a certain secretary from another department. Through it all, Luigi, stood at the bar, watched on in awe with glistening eyes.

"Only two left, everyone!" Shaz announced, as she unfolded the paper and her eyes told her surprise. Recognizing the bent corner of the letter, a man with gloves diverted his eyes to the corner of the room, and began to pout through their anxiety. At that moment, all eyes, filled with joy and happiness, were focused on Shaz.

 _"You've been a pain in the arse ever since I met you. You think all that comes from your pretty little gob is gold, and all that comes from mine is sewer water. But I'm terrified of the day you'll leave my pride, as you keep saying you will."_

Shaz paused for dramatic effect, turning her gaze to the man watching the corner, before finishing the final sentence of:

 _"But I wait on the day you'd be my lioness."_

Gasps filled the room, and all turned to face Gene. He blushed awkwardly, and could not turn his eyes to Alex's. If he had, he would have seen her own were wide and glossy with surprise and that her mouth could but hang open.

"Blooming heck," Ray muttered to Cherry, dumbstruck as the rest of the congregation from their department, "The Guv's gone soppy!"

Several of the office boys had to explain to the families why every policemen seemed to have their mouths open, and soon the whole room had become guppy fish. Seeing her Guv begin to turn tomato red, Shaz thrust the last note to Chris and whispered that he should read it, quick, before their Guv exploded. He immediately did as told.

"Alright everyone, let's settle down for the last one!" Chris called above the voices, and it took great effort from everyone to tear their eyes from Gene and to face the front. Slowly he unfolded the paper, and before he read it, he showed it to Shaz. Both grinned in unison, which piqued the interest of all in the room.

 _"When I first met you, I thought you were a pig-headed neanderthal, and most people agreed. But I know better than that now; I know you're honest and kind- I know you're the most trustworthy man I've ever known."_

Chris grinned before he finished, almost in disbelief of the last line.

 _"Maybe one day that lion will need a new lioness. And I'll be waiting."_

At that, Gene stopped staring into the corner and turned with shock to Drake, who sat smiling in his direction. She shrugged as he studied her, ignoring the musings of all surrounding them.

"Great minds." She mouthed and shrugged again.

* * *

Not soon after the letters had finished, and Shaz's dad had melted the hearts of the congregation with his own speech to the happy couple, Luigi's was thudding with energy. Usually one to keep the volume down, Luigi permitted the extremely happy Chris to turn up the casette player to almost its maximum limit, and the small restaurant was soon alive and jumping. When the drinks started flowing, the atmosphere went from happy to joyous, with even Ray taking Cherry to the small dance-floor Viv had established.

"Don't you want to dance?" Alex called over the music. Despite being stood next to her seat at the bar, Gene had to lean in everytime she spoke, and had barely caught what she'd said. He'd walked over soon after the letters had finished, and remained in idle conversation ever since. He hadn't said a word about either letter, but Alex knew him well enough; he'd probably bring it up in his office, loosely, the next day. He'd demand her presence, make some feminist joke, say 'about last night' and then string some words awkwardly together in way of offering to take her to dinner or something that evening. Not that she minded... If anything, it was somewhat endearing.

"No Bols," he practically yelled back, "I do not." But Alex was not phased.

"Oh, come on, Gene!" She ordered, and jumped from her seat, lacing her fingers with his and attempting to drag him across the floor. She was strong, but unfortunately was Gene stronger, and he remained routed to the spot with a soft smile on his face.

"The department already think I've gone soppy," he explained, shuffling his booted feet on the floor, "My reputation is on a thin line."

"What?- I can't hear you!" Alex grinned, and rustling up the entirety of her strength, got Gene to move with one sudden yank. After two more attempts, Gene gave in, and shuffled begrudgingly to the dance area. "Come on!" she encouraged, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"This isn't even _music_..." Gene complained some moments later, as Alex lead the way. She didn't care that he stood on her foot- twice, or that he had _no_ rhythm, or that he danced like a dad would. She had managed to accomplish what was assumed the impossible- to get Gene Hunt to _dance_ – something he hadn't done since arriving from Manchester. And despite his dislike for the modern music, the Manc Lion found himself, some months later, dancing to the exact same tune- _voluntarily._

At his own engagement party.

* * *

 **Author's note: Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed that little pile of fluff- It's my first _Ashes_ story I've published and I hope its relatively accurate to the series (even I have taken creative license to make Gene give in to his fluffy side, obviously!) This is Galex, after all. **

**Thank you all again for reading, and a review would be wonderful if you should have the time! :]**


End file.
